


铁虫《PET-R 》 番外

by Bimi



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bimi/pseuds/Bimi





	铁虫《PET-R 》 番外

“今晚有空过来吗？我有东西给你。”

收到Tony短信的时候，Peter刚把一个偷车贼用蛛丝粘在墙上。

“Wow～Tony终于有空见我了！”拔高的小尾音流露出按捺不住的兴奋。

“既然你现在心情这么好，那不如就放我一马？”偷车贼支起一个笑容满怀希望地乞求。

“别想了，伙计，在这里乖乖等警察来收你吧～不要再做这样的事了，拜～”头向一边歪了歪，面罩上的眼睛缩小又放大了一下，仿佛在眨眼睛。Peter抬手往远处一栋楼喷出一股蛛丝，顺势一拉就荡了出去，随着几下蛛丝喷出的声音，蜘蛛侠的身影很快消失在夜幕中。

***

“Boss，Mr. Parker已经来到楼顶了。”

Friday的声音响起时，Tony正在给自己倒一杯威士忌。他抿了一小口酒，然后嘴角微微勾起，“把客厅的窗打开，让他进来吧。”说完，他意味不明地往卧室的方向看了一眼。

“Mr.Stark，我来了～”还没见到人，可爱的小奶音带着兴奋的调调就先传入Tony耳里。他放下手中的酒杯，转过身时机刚好地抱住飞扑过来的小蜘蛛。

“嘿，虽然我很喜欢你投怀送抱，但是别忘了蜘蛛侠的怪力。”Peter飞扑过来的惯性让Tony接住他时不由得后退了一下，“你再大力点我怕我的‘老腰’会闪到。”

“哈哈，怎么可能，钢铁侠的腰会那么容易闪到吗？他在床上使劲摇晃的时候都不见有事呢～”  
Peter调皮地对着Tony眨了眨眼睛，不安分的小舌舔了舔红润的双唇。

“你这个小坏蛋，”Tony宠溺地捏了捏Peter的脸颊，在他张口想反驳点什么的时候，猛地低头吻上Peter的嘴。舌头灵活地探入Peter口中，在柔软的口腔里舔了一圈，就是故意不碰他的小舌。

没有得到满足的Peter主动伸出舌头去勾Tony的，他微微踮起脚尖，双手搂住Tony的头，把他压向自己，舌头更加深地伸进了男人嘴里，不得章法的舌吻让他有种在吞食Tony的感觉。

比起年轻人的不可控制，年长的男人稍微理智一点。Tony拉开了他们的距离，打断了这个差点一发不可收拾的吻。他用拇指把连在两人唇边的银丝抹掉，然后在Peter被吻得发红的下唇处轻柔地摩挲着。

他轻叹了一声，“我们有多久没见了？”

“嗯…大概一个月了吧，我好想你…”Peter把头埋在Tony的颈窝处，脱掉面罩后有点凌乱的卷发蹭在他的耳朵和侧脸上痒痒的，仿佛连心尖也痒痒的。

“我也好想你…宝贝，”Tony吻了吻他的头发，然后拍拍他的背，“好了，今晚留在这里过夜吧。”

Peter开心地点点头，睁着仿佛带着星星的眼睛看着Tony：“当然~哦对了，你不是说有东西给我吗？是什么？”

Tony翘起嘴角，抬手指了指卧室，“你先去洗澡，出来你就知道了~”

“什么东西这么神秘？弄得我好期待啊~”Peter笑着在Tony脸侧“啵”地亲了一下，然后蹦跶着走去卧室。

***

Peter腰上围着毛巾，擦着头发出来的时候，他发现卧室里的灯关上了，只有床头一盏昏黄的灯亮着。Tony背对着灯光躺在床上，似乎还…裸着？！

“Tony，这……”Peter吞咽了一下，走到床边，Tony没有回应他，背着光他看不清Tony的表情。

突然，Tony起身伸手猛地把他拉倒在床上，然后在他还没反应过来时就压上了他。

“Ton……”话还没出口，就被Tony火热的吻封住，只有零碎的呜呜声泄出。

待这吻结束后，Peter终于呼吸到新鲜的空气了。他从未试过这么火辣霸道的吻，即使是他们第一次的时候，Tony也是很温柔珍惜地吻他的，就算再粗暴点也不至于吻到他呼吸不过来。

Peter还在疑惑着Tony今晚的表现，但很快就被胸前红樱被含上啃咬的刺痛快感打断了。他不由自主地咬上右手的指关节，皱着两道好看的弯眉轻哼了一声。

“Tony…嗯…你怎么了…”没有回应，Tony依然自顾自地在他胸前吸吮，舔弄。当舌头绕着他的红樱舔舐的时候，他不由地挺起了胸膛，向Tony的嘴送得更近。

Tony濡湿的吻一路向下，他扯开Peter的毛巾，最后来到他已经发硬的勃起处。灵活的舌头先是在他的龟头处舔了一圈，然后顺着柱身往下滑，来到阴囊处时轻轻地一吸。Peter在他身下被快感刺激地全身颤栗。湿滑的舌头又回到了龟头那里，然后湿热的口腔包住了它，把它慢慢含进嘴里，来了个深喉。

“Oh…fuck…”Peter爽得连脏话都飙出来了。

这时，一只沾了润滑油的手指在Peter的后穴入口处戳弄着，指尖左右旋转着刺了进去。  
“嗯……”后庭被异物进入的不适感让Peter轻轻地呜咽着，但很快不适就被性器传来的快感掩过去了。他感觉到后穴又进来了一根手指，两根手指在内壁翻转摩擦着，寻找着他的敏感点。

“嗯…哈…”前后夹击的快感让Peter兴奋地仰起头放声呻吟，他双手扶住Tony的头，在Tony收缩的口腔里不由地顶了顶腰，最后在一个深喉里射了出来。

“Oh，my god！Sorry，你还好吗…Tony？”Peter慌乱地看着Tony，但Tony没有一点不适的反应，他从容地吐出Peter的性器，然后抬起头对他笑了笑。

“玩得开心吗？我的礼物。”突然Tony的声音在房间角落的沙发上传来，一个身影慢慢地站起来，把手里的酒杯放到桌子上，走出阴影，来到Peter床前，戏谑地看着他。

“What the fuck…？！”Peter目瞪口呆，看看眼前的Tony，又转过头看看跪趴在他下身的Tony，“这这这…是怎么回事？啊，难道是…！”

看着Peter恍然大悟的表情，Tony按了按手中的遥控器，跪趴在Peter身下的‘Tony’开始爬起来，退下去站在床边。

“天啊，Tony，你居然…做了个自己的性爱机器人？！”

“确切地说，是个升级版的~”Tony高高翘起的嘴角透着满满的得意。他把遥控器随手一扔丢在床上，然后开始脱身上仅剩的裤子。皮带扣的叮当声和拉链被拉开的声音都显示了当事人的急不可耐。天知道在一边看着Peter被“自己”玩弄的时候他是有多兴奋，他的鸡巴在裤子里都涨到发疼了。

踢掉最后一条内裤后，他急切地跳上床，压住Peter就是一个深吻。

Peter被他吻得气喘吁吁，稍稍推开他一点，好奇地问：“你说这是个升级版？升级了哪些功能？他会高潮？”

Tony双手捧住Peter的脸，瞪大他那双焦糖色的眼睛，紧紧地看着Peter：“你是认真的吗？在你性感火辣的男朋友硬到发疼，恨不得立刻捅进你紧翘的屁股里面的时候，你想的竟然是那个机器人的升级问题？”

Peter被他露骨的话惹得脸上一红，觉得又羞又好笑。“是你说他是升级版的，我当然好奇啦…”看着Tony翻上去的白眼，Peter连忙改口，“好了好了…我不问了，不然又被骂没情趣了~”

“那我性感火辣的男朋友，你的机器人都帮我开拓好了，你还在等什么…”仿佛一秒钟换了个人，Peter凑到Tony耳边，喷着呼吸，诱人地伸出舌头舔了舔Tony的耳垂，另一只手的手指挑逗地在他胸前撩拨着。

Tony猛吸一口气，抓住那只调皮的手递到唇边轻轻啃咬着，气息不稳地盯着Peter玩味的眼睛，“宝贝，我真是爱死你了！”

话音刚落，他就分开Peter的双腿，扶着坚硬的勃起挺进了他的后穴。湿热的后穴紧紧地吸裹着他，Tony舒爽地呻吟一声。“宝贝，你里面真紧…又热又湿…太棒了…”他没有立刻动起来，想让Peter适应一下他的存在。

“啊…Tony…”Peter眯着情动的眼睛，抬手抚上Tony的胸膛，手指似是不经意地划过他的乳珠。“快…动一动…痒…”

这无疑是把Tony最后一丝理智炸掉，他一手握紧Peter的双手把它们举过他头顶，一手扶住Peter的腰，下身开始快速抽插起来。他把鸡巴抽出到入口处，只留下龟头在甬道里，在穴口收缩起来时又用力顶进去，全根没入。

几个来回的抽送顶得Peter话不成句，只能发出零碎的呻吟，“啊哈…嗯…Tony…好爽……”

Peter的身体在剧烈的交合中泛着迷人的红晕，眼神被快感冲击地有点涣散。Tony把速度慢下来，伸手摸过一边的遥控器，按了一下，然后床边的机器人开始靠近他们。

“嗯？Tony，你开它干什么？”Peter疑惑地看着他。

“这是给你的礼物，当然要物尽其用啦…”在Tony不怀好意的语气下，Peter被翻了过来背对着他。而机器人跪在了床边的地板上面对着Peter，邪魅地看着他。对于接下来不知道会发生什么的Peter觉得又惊又兴奋。

Tony一手环着Peter的腰，一手握住他的脖项，然后从后面再次进入他抽送着。而机器人跪在床边握住Peter高高翘着的勃起套弄了两下，然后迅速含进嘴里。

Jesus！Peter觉得自己要爽到爆炸了！这是什么操作！Tony在他后面用力顶弄着，敏感点被狠狠地摩擦，前面的性器又被机器人含在嘴里做着深喉，快感一波又一波地从脊椎涌向全身，他觉得脑子现在就像一摊浆糊，什么都思考不了，只能顺着本能放声呻吟着。

“宝贝…怎么样，这份礼物…喜欢吗？”Tony沙哑着嗓音在Peter耳边吹气，他舔着他的耳廓，轻咬他的耳垂，但下身的动作一点都没减缓。

“呜…喜…喜欢…哈…我不行了…Tony…我快了…”Peter闭紧眼睛呜咽着，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着张开的嘴角缓缓流下。

后穴内壁越来越紧的收缩绞着Tony也快到达顶点了，他加快速度抽送，每一次都顶在他的敏感点上。“宝贝，等等我…我们一起…来…啊……”

Tony发出一声低吼，然后滚烫的精液全数射在了Peter的甬道深处。Peter也在同一时间尖叫着高潮射在了机器人嘴里。俩人高潮后紧绷的身体都松懈了下来，但还维持着Peter跪在床上背靠Tony坐在他身上的姿势。

Tony把头靠在Peter肩膀处，细细地亲吻着，留下几个濡湿的吻痕。他的性器还埋在Peter体内，感受着后穴一阵一阵的收缩，他喜欢这种感觉。“宝贝，你还好吗？”

Peter点点头，想说点什么，但觉得嗓子有点沙哑。他轻咳了一下，“Tony，你让它停下来……”

噢，是喔！Tony差点忘了还有个机器人的存在。他拿过遥控器按停了机器人，让它退开来，然后抱着Peter倒在了枕头上。他从Peter体内抽出来，故意在他的敏感点上滑过，惹得Peter又发出一声呜咽。

“呜…老天，这真的太刺激了…刚刚我还以为自己会爽到挂掉…”Peter转过身来靠在Tony胸前，呼吸还是有些急促。

“哈哈哈…蜘蛛侠做爱爽到挂掉，那还真是……”Tony抑制不住笑声，肩膀都笑到颤抖起来。他低下头啵了一下Peter的嘴，充满爱意的眼睛看着他，“你怎么这么可爱啊！”

“嘿，你知道的，我的感官被蜘蛛毒液放大了，那感受到的快感就比平常人强烈…呜…”Peter的喋喋不休被Tony的吻吞咽了。这么美好的时刻应该用来好好温存，而不是被话痨小蜘蛛的话破坏气氛。

***

清洗过后的两人躺在床上依偎着，Tony的手有一下没一下地揉着Peter的屁股。

Peter突然抬起头兴奋地看着他，指着角落里的机器人：“现在可以告诉我做了哪些升级了吧？”

Tony低笑了一下，还以为他想干嘛，原来还惦记着那个问题。“好吧，告诉你，免得你睡不着觉。”Tony一边拿过遥控器在Peter面前示范着按了按，一边给他讲解着，“这个是开关，让它可以遥控停下来，你知道之前你的那个版本要手动停，没那么方便。然后我给它设计了人脸识别，它只会对你有反应。”说着，Tony坏笑着对Peter眨眨眼睛。

“呵，它还真‘专一’。”Peter小声咕哝着，眼神溜到了机器人的下体处。“那它会说话吗？”

“嗯，这也是升级的程序之一。”Tony转过Peter的脸，看着他，“它会dirty talk。”成功地看到Peter的脸泛起红晕后，Tony放声笑了出来，他知道Peter在床上喜欢这一套。

Peter恼羞地伸手捂住了Tony的嘴不让他笑，忽然一个念头在他脑海闪过，他勾起嘴角报复性地说：“啊，那现在有了这个机器人，Mr. Stark你平时没空的时候，我就可以找‘它’来陪我了~说不定它的‘活儿’比你还好……”

Peter被Tony突然翻身压住他吓得立刻收住了声，看着Tony阴森的微笑，他嘿嘿地干笑了两声。Tony双手抚上他的腰，然后十指快速地在他腰处挠着，痒得他在身下不停地扭动。

“嗯？你说谁的‘活儿’不够好？”  
“没…啊哈哈哈…我错了…不要挠我了…Tony，你的最好…只有你能操得我…这么爽…哈哈哈……”

——

从此，我们可爱的小蜘蛛无论Tony在的时候或者出差的时候，他都过上了性福的生活。

END


End file.
